Catoblepas (Final Fantasy X)
Catoblepas is a fiend in Final Fantasy X, unlocked in the Monster Arena's Area Conquest when all of the enemies on Mt. Gagazet are captured. By unlocking it, the player will be rewarded with the Blossom Crown, an item needed to obtain the aeon, Magus Sisters from Remiem Temple. It uses the same model as the Behemoth. Stats Battle Catoblepas uses magic frequently, but does not doublecast. It uses a powerful physical attack called Pop Fly, similar to Heave used by normal Behemoths, but it does more damage and inflicts Delay (strong). Attacks and magic do half damage most of the time. When defeated, Catoblepas will unleash Ultima as a final attack that can only be avoided if Catoblepas is killed as a result of a counterattack or via Yojimbo's Zanmato. Catoblepas will drop weapons with status strikes and armor with status proofs, the Instant Death versions of these abilities being fixed. Its equipment drops provide a hidden 6% critical hit chance bonus instead of the usual 3% (this is relevant to weapons and armors, but only to attacks that deal physical damage). Strategy It may be wise to have Auto-Life ready, although it is possible to survive Ultima with a high HP party member and Magic Defense alongside Shell. Catoblepas is easily defeated just after fighting Yunalesca by making use of Trio of 9999. Tidus needs to know Blitz Ace, and Wakka should know Attack Reels. One of these Overdrives can be substituted with Lulu's Fire Fury. Rikku should steal at least two Gambler's Spirits from Earth Eater and fill all three Overdrives. Next, she should steal ten elemental Gems (any element will do). The party is now ready to enter the battle with Catoblepas. Rikku should mix the two Gambler's Spirits and have Tidus cast Hastega on the party. Using Blitz Ace/Elemental Gems/Attack Reels/Fury on the Catoblepas now deals 9999 per hit. Phoenix Downs can be used on fallen party members, and casting Shell on Rikku (and Magic Break on Catoblepas) helps. Sentinel from Auron will protect Rikku from Pop Fly and Attack, and Shell will halve Flare's damage. Magic Defense+ is a good thing to have on armor. Catoblepas should go down before Rikku runs out of Gems. It will be difficult to survive the post-death Ultima at just past Yunalesca, unless the party has power-leveled a ton, but the player will still get the Three Stars and equipment for defeating him, regardless of whether the party survives the Ultima. One solution is to deal the final blow using an aeon, so that it takes the Ultima and the party survives. While Catoblepas is not immune to Armor Break, it will only work 50% of the time. A Frag Grenade or Auron's Banishing Blade Overdrive work 100% of the time, and so are more effective to break its Full Break resistance. Etymology Related enemies *Behemoth *Behemoth King ''Final Fantasy X-2 *Behemoth *Humbaba Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission'' *Behemoth fr:Catoblépas/Final Fantasy X it:Catoplepas (Final Fantasy X) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy X